Logan Watson
Logan Watson 'is one of the main protagonists in ''I Didn't Do It. Logan is laid back and Lindy's twin brother. When something goes wrong, they both try to explain what happened. Now that Logan is in high school, he wants to transform into a popular guy. He is the twin brother of Lindy Watson. Logan is portrayed by Austin North. Biography Logan Watson/Season 1|Season 1 Logan Watson/Season 2|Season 2 Personality Logan is very laid back, cool, chill and confident and has big plans on making his mark on high school. But those plans sometimes collide with his sister, Lindy. He rules the school halls with his confidence, good looks and street smarts. When it comes to school work Logan is pretty bad, although he does get passing grades. This stems more from laziness than any true stupidity, as although sometimes coming across as slow, Logan has proven on several occasions, when properly motivated he can be quite on the ball. Logan's very charismatic and knows how to use this to his advantage. He's also got something of a manipulative side, and will often try and exploit situations to his advantage (to varying levels of success). Logan's also somewhat gullible, but has no problems exploiting others gullibility to his advantage. Logan is very fun loving and quite wacky. He has a disinterest in academia, preferring to enjoy himself. As such he will sometimes put his enjoyment above others, practicallity and even sense. Never the less, he can be serious if the situation calls for it and occasion will show a hidden, more mature and wiser side. He can also give good advice. Logan is also quite lazy, preferring to take the easy way out over hard work, to the point his friends refer to such behavior as "Loganing." Never the less he will work if it is beneficial for him to do so, and will strive to increase his profits. Logan is shown to also have a bit of an alof personality, because it took him a while to find out that Jasmine likes him, even though she had given a few hints for her feelings for him. However, Jasmine and Logan are still best friends, but that will develop into something more, soon. Never the less at heart, Logan is a good person, he does care about his friends, and underneath all there bickering he does love Lindy. Appearance Logan is shown to be tall, good looking and has tan skin, short, dirty blonde hair, and blue eyes. He has a laid back and simple sense of style. Relationships Friends Lindy Watson '''Sister/Friends Lindy is Logan's fraternal twin sister. They hosted a party together and it is seen in The Pilot that they practically shared everything during their childhood. In The New Guy, Lindy tells Logan that she loves him with all her heart and in Dear High School Self, Logan gets upset about what Lindy wrote in the letter and calls her 'my own twin sister'. Logan is over protective of Lindy as seen in Snow Problem, when he got over protective of Dash wanting to see Lindy. In Merry Miss Sis, after Logan made a wish that he never had a sister and his life was changed, he released he was really lucky to have Lindy as his sister and he said he loves her (See: Lindy and Logan). 'Garrett Spenger' Best Friends Forever/Practically Brothers Garrett and Logan are best friends. They are often seen together the most out of the five friends. They hung out a lot in Fireman Freddy's Spaghetti Station and kept trying to get their special seat which was a blue couch. Garrett seems to be the closest to Logan in the group. In Slumber Partay, it is revealed that Logan and Garrett made friends because Garrett had the game "Time Travelling Caveman Adventures", and Logan loved playing it. It is later revealed in the episode that they became good friends the first day they met when they were in the lunch line in elementary school during pizza day. Logan wanted a corner piece of the big square pizza but the lunch lady gave him a middle piece and Logan sat down almost in tears and so Garrett gave him his corner piece. (See: Garrett and Logan). 'Delia Delfano' Best Friends Logan doesn't understand Delia's made up language and sometimes gets it confused with real words as seen in Dear High School Self. Delia also sometimes tries to trick him, to show him how lazy he is. (See: Delia and Logan) 'Jasmine Kang' Best Friends/Crush/Future Girlfriend Main Article: Jogan Jasmine and Logan are best friends, but Logan gets annoyed sometimes when Jasmine tries to act like a detective as seen in Dear High School Self. In If It Tastes Like a Brussels Sprout, Jasmine also agrees to make the project with him, even though she has to do the most work.Jasmine admitted to having feelings for Logan in Lindy Nose Best and tried to ask him out, but Logan went on a date with Jenna, leaving Jasmine heartbroken.They shared their first dance (disco) in Next of Pumpkin, when Logan saved Jasmine from humiliation and they almost kissed for the second time at one point. Logan also definitely hinted his feelings for Jasmine in that episode. Jasmine admitted her feelings for Logan to Lindy, Garrett, and Delia, saying she has liked him ever since they fake dated. At the end of the episode, Logan found out that Jasmine really likes him, in Logan Finds Out! Logan finally realized his feelings for Jasmine, during the school's fall dance, in Falling for... Who? Logan also broke up with Erin to be with Jasmine and tried to ask her out, but he was too late, because she started dating Owen, leaving Logan heartbroken. When Jasmine and Logan finally start dating, they are together for more than two episodes. 'Owen' Frenemy Logan didn't seem to really like Owen in Falling for... Who?, because Logan got suspicious when he saw Owen dancing with Jasmine, which has how Logan admitted his feelings for Jasmine and Logan didn't seem to like Own even more at the end of the episode, because Owen had started dating Jasmine when Logan was just about to ask her out, which left Logan heartbroken, but Owen seems to see Logan as a friend. Romances Jasmine Kang Best Friends/Crush/Future Girlfriend Main Article: Jogan Logan and Jasmine are best friends. Jasmine admitted she has feelings for Logan in Lindy Nose Best, after they fake dated and tried to ask him out, but he went out with Jenna, leaving Jasmine heartbroken. They shared their first dance in Next of Pumpkin, and Logan definitely hinted his feelings for Jasmine in that episode. In Merry Miss Sis, Logan got jealous of Jasmine being around Dean, which proved he has feelings for Jasmine. Jasmine admitted her feelings for Logan to Lindy, Garrett and Delia, saying she's really liked Logan ever since they fake dated. Logan found out that Jasmine really likes him in the end of Logan Finds Out! Logan finally realized his feelings for Jasmine during the school dance and admitted his feelings for Jasmine, in Falling for... Who? Logan broke up with Erin to be with Jasmine and tried to ask Jasmine out, but it was too late, because she started dating Owen, leaving Logan heartbroken. When Jasmine and Logan finally start dating, they are together for more than two episodes. Danica Bricker Ex-Girlfriend Danica is Logan's ex girlfriend who he dated in Earth Boys Are Icky. Logan broke up with her, because he found out that she's the principle's daughter and didn't want a secret girlfriend, so they broke up. Jenna One Date, Unknown Logan had a crush on Jenna in Lindy Nose Best, but she didn't pay attention to him. Logan agreed to fake date Jasmine in order to get Jenna to notice him. In the end, Logan managed to get a date with Jenna and they went to the movies, but it is unknown what happened during or after their date. Erin Ex-Girlfriend Erin was Logan's first serious girlfriend. In Logan Finds Out!, it was revealed that Logan had been dating Erin for a couple of weeks before the events of the episode. Afer 2 weeks of dating, Erin broke up with Logan, leaving him heartbroken. Towards the end of the episode, Logan found out Jasmine really likes him, but he got back together with Erin, before finding out Jasmine really likes him. Logan and Erin attended the school's fall dance together in Falling for... Who?, but, they broke up in that episode, because Logan wanted to with Jasmine instead of Erin. (See: Logan and Erin) Love Life Season 1 Relationship-wise, Logan doesn't always have the best luck with girls in this season , and when he does find a girl he likes, the relationship tends to flunder due to contrasting personalities, lack of communication, or simply a weak relationship. After going through multiple girls throughout the season, we are introduced to two qualities that show Logan could be a great boyfriend in the future: 1, his kindness and generosity to keep a relationship going, and 2, the fact that he couldn't be considered a player, especially with the fact that Logan does things for a motive, and so if he were to call it off with a girl, he'd need a motivating reason rather than just boredom. However, if these feelings aren't shown in return, Logan begins to lack that energy, in which the relationship fades away over time. Though this isn't confirmed by writers, it appears throughout Season 1 that Logan finds himself attracted to girls that may appear to be kinder, but are actually colder and tougher than they let on. Sherri and Haley are good examples of this- Sherri has a rigid, cold personality as shown when she is out to get Lindy, whereas Haley is sweeter in the beginning of Phone Challenge, but immediately becomes an angrier, stubborn person, who doesn't listen to other sides but instead chooses to not be objective. Danica Bricker wasn't tough in the beginning, yet Logan still liked her in a romantic way, but keep in mind that Logan fell for the nicer versions of these girls- it wasn't until he saw both sides of each girl that he was reluctant to continue the relationship. Season 2 Logan has been attracted to girls who are caring, sweet, and somewhat gentle, and this trend still continues as he embarks on his sophomore year...with a new girlfriend, Erin. Aloof yet sweet in her own way, Erin portrayed a personality that attracts Logan, and she often is seen in the center of his affection (smoothie dates, phone calls...); However, her once dedicated appearance is shattered when she abruptly broke up with Logan over text- thus, leaving him heartbroken and confused as to where he could've gone wrong. The cause of the break up was debatable: Though it is stated in Logan Finds Out! that Erin only broke up with Logan due to the fact that he was more intelligent, it could also have been speculated that she called it off because he came off strong, a theory that Logan originally guessed when he received the break-up text. Right after Logan got back together with Erin, he inadvertently found out that Jasmine likes him while he was dating Erin, leaving him hopelessly torn between the two girls (as hinted in Logan Finds Out!). Considering Logan is more aloof and ignorant toward his emotions, he tends to avoid the situation as much as possible, but ends up having to realize that not only did he like Jasmine, but that she also had a boyfriend and didn't know how he felt. In both of Logan's heartbreak scenarios this season, he finds himself crushed and needs a shoulder to cry on, showing that despite Logan's selfish acts in other events, he is sensitive at heart. Family Lindy Watson Sister Lindy is Logan's fraternal twin sister and he cares a lot about her and vise versa, even though they tend to bicker often. Because of their contradicting personalities, the pair tends to balance each other out, with Lindy being strategic, witty and a goodie two shoes, and Logan having a fun, relaxed, and somewhat rebellious personality. Despite that Lindy tends to get annoyed often by his careless attitude, it's in episodes like Next of Pumpkin that show that Lindy values Logan's trust and love in her, in which she goes far lengths to prove where her loyalties lie. Nora Watson Mother Nora is Logan's mother. Bob Watson Father Bob is Logan's father Trivia *He's fifteen seconds younger than Lindy. *He and Lindy both have a birthmark the shape of Finland. *His future girlfriend and best friend is Jasmine Kang *He has a crush on Jasmine. (Starts in Falling for... Who?) *His behavior is called the 'Loganing' from his friends. It means; being lazy and always trying to find the easy way out. *He thinks he wants to wear a bra, due to copying off Jasmine on her list of what he wanted to do by High school when he was younger. (Dear High School Self) *He is shown to be closest to Garrett in the group *He wants to be more responsible. *He won a disco contest when he was 8. (Next of Pumpkin) *Logan has had 3 girlfriends. (Jasmine who was fake dating him, who is also his future girlfriend, Danica and Erin). *Logan knows that Jasmine really likes him. (Logan Finds Out!) *He didn't do homework, until Logan Finds Out! *Logan owns a segway. (Stevie gave one to him in Stevie Likes Lindy) Memorable Quotes Season 1 'The Pilot' 'Fireman Freddy's Spaghetti Station' 'The New Guy' 'Dear High School Self' 'If It Tastes Like a Brussels Sprout' 'Lindy-licious' 'Snow Problem' 'Dance Fever' 'Now Museum, Now You Don't' 'Earth Boys Are Icky' 'Bad News' 'Next of Pumpkin' 'Merry Miss Sis' Season 2 'The Not-So-Secret Lives of Mosquitos and Muskrats' 'Logan Finds Out!' 'Stevie Likes Lindy' 'Falling for... Who?' Gallery References